Player Talk (Season 4)
'Player Talk (Season 4') Welcome new and returning players! Use this page to post discussions, guides, tips and tricks, fan art and more! Please note that not all things from season 3 will be returning/the same as last year. Click the edit button to post here, or post down below. Please make sure all content can be rated PG or lower. This page is monitored. 'General Talk' (Nolan here) - Just a heads-up that I've been writing things for MediaWiki for a long time, so I've been writing Templates and modules for a while. Going to throw a link up to a test page relatively soon to show how fancy I can make things if needed. Might end up making a few Templates in advance... ~~~~ (Amanda) feel free to reformat anything if you showed it to me and I OK'ed it (EX: the tables) Season 4 first week impressions'' - David'' Season 4 is off to a great start so far, with the new mana system, new items, player dungeons, a raid boss and tons of other great stuff. Speaking of the raid boss, am I the only one super hyped for it? I can't wait to see how combat is going to work with so many players. Getting a little more into technicalities, lets talk a little about the changes to NTG, and how they effect the game. New items: 'I actually really love the new items. In S3, it was quite common to get destroyed by those running around with items that would stack damage so quickly you couldn't even blink. +6 to damage is a terrifying thing. Now, the items seem much more condition based and dependent on roll difficulty. There are several items that boost damage of course, but so far nothing seems to add up to some of the crazy damage possible in S3. This is fantastic, because rather than having lots of one-sided fights, fights are more based on that extra damage or two that poison will deal out, or a bad roll combined with the binded effect. This makes battles close and very fun. Love it. '''Mana: '''Doesn't seem to change much, other than the fact that you can now spam spells, which is awesome. Because so many abilities and skills are based on conditioned, in some cases spamming spells isn't really useful. Mana is good for limiting the number of spells you can cast in a turn though, which is helpful. Overall though, mana doesn't seem like a huge addition as many of the damage spells are exhaust, meaning you can't cast them twice in a turn. The idea for mana is great, and the new dynamic it adds to the game is fun, but it's not really a huge deal so far. Maybe in week 2 it will have a greater impact. '''Gold: '''I don't like the size of the gold. Just a personal pet peeve. It's kinda hard to pull out of the bag, and it gets mixed up with my mana easily. The new graphic is cool though. '''Overall: '''NTG S4 is awesome. NTG generally is awesome. It's going to be a very fun second week, and I can't wait to start seeing the end-game builds that are going to start popping up! '(Mason D.) I was poking around and saw the lore for the Pre-Shadow Dragon era was empty. Are you considering filling this in, as I would be glad to fill in some background lore or make up some of my own, while conforming to the style. Thanks. PS: Fantastic job on S4. Feels like you really made something epic out of the lore that happened last season. 'Boss and Dungeon Guides' 'Bosses' Please do not spoil any Hidden lore in this section 'Dungeons' Please do not spoil any Hidden lore in this section 'Fan art and Fan Fiction' Quickie edit I made about the old season 3 hunters.... ;P They weren't actually that bad to fight against, but the joke remains. -David 'Balance Concerns' If you notice a strategy or card that seems over powered, tell us about it here.